Picking Sides
by Notrandomatall
Summary: In a family, there will be fights and sides will be picked. Pranks will be played. No matter how ridiculous. Family fluff! PINEAPPLES FOREVER! XDXDXDXDXDXD Reviews are required for survival! Blanket disclaimer: Never have and probably never will own any part of Star Wars Rebels. Please don't make me repeat myself. Thank you.
1. The Multi-Prank

**Ah! Run away! I'm writing another story! I don't own Star Wars Rebels but I do own this plot(s) and any OCs. PINEAPPLES WILL RULE THE WORLD! XD I also don't own glitter. But in all fairness, NEITHER DOES PRINCE JAI! XP**  
**(Something from Wattpad. Yet again.-_- Opps?)**  
**Also, I typed this all on an ipad. So please bare with me people who read the pineapple note. And everyone else, but if they didn't read the pineapple note, how are they reading this?**

* * *

Kanan= middle man/POV holder

* * *

"Ezra, what are you doing?" I ask as he looked at his Padawan who was crouched outside his room holding one end of a string that was tied at the other end of the door.  
"Zeb keeps kicking me out saying I'm 'aggravating him on purpose' and 'won't stop bothering him'" Ezra said, making air quotes with his one hand.

"And we're you?" I ask.  
"Maybe.." Ezra responds with an innocent expression.  
"Ezra," I say with a warning tone.  
"More or less," Ezra says with a smirk.  
"I think I gotta agree with Zeb on this one," I comment.

Ezra gasps dramatically. "Your picking HIS side?! I'm wounded!" Ezra yells, clutching his heart and dramatically flopping over.  
"Uh-hu, but not wounded enough to miss training." I say, watching Ezra deadpan.

"Fine, give me five minuets." Ezra demands, turning his focus towards the string again to show he isn't training until then, no matter what I do.  
"Okay, I'll meet you outside in five. I just gotta go grab my lightsaber." I say, but it's like talking to a wall.

I wonder why he thinks Zeb will be out of his room in the next five minuets? Wishful thinking maybe.  
I open the door to my room and walk in just to trip over a string and faceplant into a pie with towering whipped cream.  
I had screamed as I fell and I know Ezra, who most definitely set up this prank, had heard it. I heard laughing from down the hall coming from not one, but two people!

Ezra and... Zeb? This whole thing had been a set up!

"Now you know never to take Zeb's side!" Ezra laughed, still crouched, holding the one string when I walked out of my room with whipped cream all over my face.  
"Kanan, you got a little something!" Zeb laughed, pointing at my face as he stepped out of his room, just to trip over the string Ezra was still holding and faceplant into a bucket of Sabine's pink paint.

"Why you little..." Zeb yelled as he began to pick himself up.

"Mwahahaha! Never underestimate the best prankster and never pick against his side!" Ezra yelled, still laughing as Zeb and I looked at each other, then back at Ezra.

"Get him," Zeb suggested.  
"Yep," I confirmed.  
Ezra just stood there smirking for a second before jumping up into a vent and crawling away.

"So, you really picked a side that was against him?" Zeb questioned.  
"Yep, did you really yell at him?" I questioned.  
"Yep." Zeb responded.

"And do up you both have five seconds to exit the ghost before you are covered in glitter that will stick to your paint and whipped cream?" A third voice sounded from above, "YEP!" Ezra yelled cheerfully.

"Run?" Zeb said.  
"RUN!" I yelled in a confirming manor.

"5... 4... 3..." Ezra was counting down in a monotone voice, "2..." We had only reached the storage room, there was no way we were going to make it unless we sprinted.  
"1..." Ezra said, traces of joy in his voice.

Zeb and I sprinted to the side of the now opened ramp and threw ourselves out as Ezra shouted "Zero!"

Zeb and I had expected to be safe. What we had not expected was HERA and SABINE waiting outside to throw glitter on us as we jumped onto the grass, which also stuck to us.

"Best," Sabine began, beaming and holding a cup of glitter still.

"Prank," Hera continued, smirking and snapping a photo.

"Ever," Ezra appeared from the non glitter filled ghost, smiling proudly.

* * *

**Oh wow. I just wrote that. The crazy pranks and side picking will be continued! Ezra was the mastermind behind the prank! XD PINEAPPLES FOR EVERYONE! Yay! Now Zeb and Kanan are whipped-cream or paint filled glittery, grassy, beings. Yep, that makes sence. The reasoning behind this prank will be revealed soon! Until then. PINEAPPLES!**


	2. Backfire Much?

**Pineapple note to be written later... As in now. IF you have any ideas, I'm willing to try anything but my mind is all types of weird, so we shouldn't have a problem for a while. Please with star this story or vote for it or whatever, and if you don't PLEASE leave a comment on why you didn't star it. Thanks. PINEAPPLES FOREVER! XD**

* * *

Zeb's POV

* * *

"So, are you ever going to tell me and Zeb what we did?" Kanan asks, I wanna know to. The prank was five days ago and my face is STILL dyed pink!

"Okay, we'll tell you," Ezra said, "IF, you say that we are allowed to pull another prank on you if you ever do it again."

"Fine, but kid, you pull pranks on all of us just for the fun of it." I say exasperated.

Ezra snickered, "Yeah. That's why I did it." Ezra smiled cheekly, "it also might have to do with the whole 'connect with the animal' thing Kanan had me do. And then didn't stop when the stinkin cat ATTACKED ME! And you," Ezra said, pointing at me, "really did keep kicking me out," Ezra stick his tongue out in Kanan and my direction.

"Okay," Kanan spoke calmly, while drawing out the word, "Hera, what happened with you?"

"Oh, nothing much besides when YOU used parts of MY ship for Ezra's training," Hera stated, looking at Kanan, the at me, "and YOU keep denting Chopper to the point HE couldn't play the prank."

I shrug, "Understandable. But what did we do to you, Sabine?"

"I don't even want to know anymore," I barely hear Kanan mutter.

"Don't worry. You only managed to COMPLETLY destroy my consentration when I'm painting and paints with all your arguments with Chopper, I try to ignore it, but it doesn't always work. And you," She says.

Before she could say anything else, I interrupted, "Hey! Ezra does that all the time too!"

"Yeah, but he was the one pulling the prank and asked if I wanted in," Sabine countered with a smirk. "Either way, it was annoying. Kanan, oh Kanan, your Jedi training is great and all. Until your pupil meditates and manages to DUMP PAINT OVER ME THROUGH THE WALL!"

Sabine had continued to add volume through that sentence and I wince.

"Okaaaaayyyyyyy," Kanan says again, "so, now that Zeb and I know what we did wrong, we won't do it again. Right, Zeb?"

Kanan nudges me, I get the picture, "Yeah. Right. Won't happen again. Got it LOUD and clear." I say, glaring at Sabine during the word 'loud'.

"Okay, okay. Let's all just calm down and go to different rooms for a while." Hera said, holding her arms out and looking like she was trying to tame something.

"Okay, I call our room. I got to meditate." With that, Ezra walked to his room.

"I call kitchen," I called.

"I'll be in my room," Sabine yelled as she walked away.

"Cockpit," Hera stated.

"Roaming." Kanan said as he plopped down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Totally normal time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wounded If there is anything in here that I can use to get back at Ezra?

Aha! A pie with towering whipped cream. PERFECT! (And not at ALL coincidentally appropriate.)

I sneak through the halls, passing Kanan who looks from me, to the shared room, back to me and smiled maliciously before walking away.

I open up the door to see Ezra sitting in the middle of the floor with things floating around him like usual.

I know he can sense me, but is probably just ignoring me. I pretend to walk to my bunk, getting ready to set the prank in action.

I set the pie down infront of Ezra and I'm about to shove his head into it when it flys up at ME!

The pie comically slow slides down my face and falls to the floor, where it is set upright before hitting the actual floor.

I just stare at Ezra as everything is slowly lowered back to its origional location.

Ezra's electric blue eyes pop open, already filled with excitement.

"So, did you like the pie I made?"Ezra asks casually, but his grin gives it away, if not for the other things he did.

Just then Kanan walks in laughing, " oh that was priceless!" Kanan doubles over from laughter, " I KNEW you weren't meditating! That. Was. Awesome! Using the force for pranks, huh, never though of using it that way before. Much."

Ezra was still grinning as I demanded, "you knew? How?"

This time, Ezra answered, "well, the fact I was going back to our room to meditate after telling Kanan I planned to do that in a secluded location from now on to avoid any messes, the fact he can tell the difference between me meditating and using the force, oh, and I might have told him through our bond!" Ezra continued to beam while Kanan got his laughter under control.

"Run," I say.

"No can do, ya know why?" Ezra grinned cheekily.

"Why," I already was dreading the answer.

"B-because K-Kanan glued you to the f-floor while he was laughing." Ezra said between burst of laughter.

I turned to Kanan. Well, to the best of my abilities.

"Really?" I dead panned.

"Really." Kanan grinned happily.

"You two might have the force, but you should still watch your backs." And with that, I stuck to the floor while the Jedi and Padawan laughed at my attempt to leave like a boss. Oh well.

Revenge might not be the Jedi way, but it is my way.

* * *

Yay! Two out of three stories on a Monday morning! Woo-hoo! PINEAPPLES! Ah, I'll probably add more to this note latter. Until then...

XD


	3. Don't step there Aaannnnd now your blue

**Okay, I am so SOOOOOO sorry with pineapples on top, Ive been busy lately with teacher who for some reason think its a good idea to give at least two tests EVERY. DAY. So, here's a new chapter and I'll update my other stories soon, PROMISE! Also, I'm on a five day weekend after the 11th so I should be able to keep updating. YAY! PINEAPPLES!**

**And now you all know how long ago this was. I had gone a few days without updating and felt horrible about it. I haven't updated in FOREVER in Wattpad and as soon as I'm caught up here, it's back to the writting places! Yay! XD**

* * *

Sabine's POV

* * *

Now... To get back at Ezra for well, being Ezra. I finally finished putting paint bombs all around Ezra favorite places. Hopefully, Hera doesn't need anything from Ezra for the next few days.

I sneak back into my room and fall asleep since I did this in the middle of the night so Ezra wouldn't know what I was doing through the force, or him stalking me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~convenient time-sleep skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sound of one of my paint bombs going off.

"Yesssssssss..."I say as I leave my room.

As I reatch the common room, I have to hold back a gasp, then laughter.

There stands a purple Lasat and a green Kanan.

"Um... I'm gonna go." I say as they spot me.

"Wha... I JUST got the pink out!" Zeb growls.

"I don't get why I didn't sense that. Hm." The overthinking Kanan states.

I hear another one of my paint bombs go off... And in comes a silver-painted Chopper.

He says a few choice words to me that would make a trooper blush. Of course the others only hear grumbles.

"Sorry Chop. Sorry guys. Tha- those were ment for Ezra." I appologise while slowly backing away.

I hear footsteps and Hera opening the door to Ezra's room.

"No! Don't go in ther-" and my paint bomb goes off and a blue Hera storms out, "-aaaannnndd, now your blue."

"And now your dead!" Hera practically growls.

I take off in a dead run just to slide down the latter and into the cargo hold.

Which would be fine, except it is filled with my remaining paint bombs.

One goes off after the next as the rest of the crew (minus Ezra. REALLY!) come down just to be splattered with paint. Why oh why did I make them motion censored?

"Sabine..." My team yells, but it stops when laughing from the airvents cuts it off.

Suddenly a paint free Ezra pops his head out of the air-vent, "Hey guys! Like the paint jobs!" And with that he was off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip with a cleaning paint off montage ~~~~~~~~~~~~

And here we are... All paint free and sitting in the kitchen while Kanan and Hera make dinner.

"So Ezra. How did you know that I was placing the bombs? I thought you couldn't tell when you were asleep, with or without the force." I say as a sandwich is placed infront of me.

"I can sometimes read people's minds," a smirking Ezra replies, "plus it isn't hard to hear the bombs censors beeping. I can't believe Zeb misted it. But he was yelling at Chopper."

"Huh." That's all I have to say.

Kanan's POV just for something to lean on in the future

I know that that isn't how Ezra found out. It doesn't take a Jedi bond to tell he is lying. Okay, maybe it does. He's good, I'll give him that.

The others have already left and it's just me and Ezra. Okay... Now or never, "Ezra, I know that you didn't look in Sabine's mind. You respect her enough not to do that. What where you doing when you really found out?"

Ezra sighed and started talking, it took me a moment to believe he was opening up so easily, "so I had a nightmare. No big deal. I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I was on my way up to the roof when I saw Sabine placing the last paint bomb. I used the force to find the other ones and disabled the ones that were in my favorite spots."

Okay. Wow. He just OPENED up to me! inside my head victory dance.

"Kanan, I respect Sabine enough. But I still look in your mind. With or without using the bond and you shouldn't be suprised." Ezra smirked, "but was an 'inside my head victory dance' really necessary?"

"Shut up..." I tell him as I walk away, already planning my prank...

* * *

**Okay, pineapples, I threw in an exclusive with Kanan at the end to set up the next few stories. I'll be updating SOON! Yay! Five day weekend! Until next time... PINEAPPLES WILL RULE THE WORLD!**

**Okay, obsession _might_ be a slight understatement when it comes to me and pineapples. But who can blame me? Psych is AWESOME! XD**


	4. Zeb's Rival

**Don't have much to say... YET. Let's get to the story my dear pineapples. And thank you for putting up with the fact that I don't own Star Wars Rebels. Oh, and my craziness. That too.**

* * *

Zeb's POV

* * *

"Ezra, you need to stay FOCUSED! If you loses focus, you lose control. And that can lead to using the dark side." Kanan said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to up my training so I'm basically ALWAYS doing it!" Ezra argued back.

Of course I choose then to walk in. Perfect timing, like always.

"Your not ALWAYS doing it. just about 23 hours a day, seven days a week." Kanan resorted smartly with a smirk.

Ezra pouted.

"Zeb, help me out with this!" Kanan says with a sigh.

"Nope, I just got the paint outta my fur. No WAY I'm just through ink away all that work over a stupid argument" I interject, "But Kanan, that is kinda unreasonable."

"Thank you!" Ezra yells with his arms out in exasperation. I have to keep myself from covering my ears, which he just yelled into.

Of course Ezra can't drop it, like always. "You just wanted me to do more cause I pranked you. I pranked you GOOD!" Ezra stuck his tongue out at an aggravated Kanan.

Kanan just got up and walked away.

"Hey Kanan, sorry for taking the kids side the other day. I'd just prefer not to be rainbow colored for ONE week." I say.

"That's fine, Zeb." Kanan says, his face indifferent.

At least Kanan cant do pranks nearly as well as Ezra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk into the kitchen to see Kanan making breakfast for the crew. Now that was weird.

He's up to something. This past week he's been extra nice to Ezra...

Great... Just PEACHY!

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated and whatever. PINEAPPLES! Update UUUUUUPPPPPPPP!**

**More updates soon! Until then... Kiss a PINEAPPLE! Or three! XD**

**Notrandomatall OUT!**


	5. Rooftop Prank Gone Unexpected?

**Hi! So Imma gonna be focusing mostly on Ezra's journal whatever story for a while, I'm still going to update, just gonna be updating that story most. If you NEED some family weirdness, PrinceJai (A.K.A. Princy) has a pretty awesome series that you can check out, love, and be like 'what in all PINEAPPLEness is this?' With. But that's just my opinion. Yay! PINEAPPLES FOREVER! XD**

**Yeah, still stuff from Wattpad. Oh, Joe is my line break on Wattpad. It's like the line thingy, but made of these: ~~~. ~=Joe**

** Totally logical.**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Soooooo, Ezra thought that he could somehow manage to get Zeb on his side? Did he?" I mutter to myself as I finish setting my trap on the roof of the Ghost.

Now I just have to wait for Ezra to come up here tonight...

~~~~~~~~convenient skip to night time curtesy of Joe and Mrs.P~~~~~~~~

So I may or may not be stalking Ezra while waiting for him to come out of his room right now. I WAS almost asleep when Chopper zapped me about an hour ago.

So now I'm camping out, waiting for sign of life on this stra- wait! Yes! Ezra is leaving his room!

I have my force signature hidden but I can still tell that Ezra was asleep? What is he doing up anyways? Hm... that may be helpful.

Ezra is climbing the ladder and I wait a few mineuts before following. I'm gonna play the concerned master card! Which won't be to hard, Ezra might be annoying and play sparkly pranks sometimes, but he is still my Padawan and I care for him.

"Ezra, you okay?" I try to sound hesitant.

"Fine." Comes a muffled reply. I look and see Ezra sitting on the edge of the parked ship, head in his hands.

I walk towards him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Ezra, I know something's wrong."

Ezra looks up at me and the look in his eyes nearly breaks my heart (yeah, I know it's sappy. Deal with it.) I immediately forget about the prank.

"Ezra, why do you keep coming up here at night?"

"It's nothing Kanan. Dont worry about it."

I scoff, "well, if something's bothering my favorite Padawan, I HAVE to worry." I sit next to him.

"First, I'm your ONLY Padawan, so thanks." Ezra nudges me and I smile, "secondly, your more afraid of Hera lecturing you if you didn't worry."

I put mock offense on my face. Then Ezra mumbles as almost an afterthought, "but you worry anyways."

"So... You gonna tell me whats wrong?"

"Nope." Ezra responds without missing a beat.

"Come on. It can't be THAT bad."

"Dude, we live in the time of the Empire. You relise what all comes with that, right? What are you trying to do?" Very teen like, Ezra.

"I'm being optimistic." I smirk.

Ezra sighs, "I just keep having nightmare. And I know that this sounds babyish and you better not tell anyone. ANYONE!" Ezra looks at me and I nod my head to show I agree with his terms, "when I had nightmares as a little kid, my parents would take me on walks around town or out in the fields for a little while where we'd be able to relax. Looking out over the fields of Lothal from the roof, I feel like I'm doing that." Ezra burries his head in his hands again.

"Hey, it's okay Ezra. We all have nightmares and-" I'm cut of by Ezra groaning, "PLEASE don't go all 'Jedi lesson and training' on me and let me enjoy this."

I chuckle inspite of myself, "your an okay kid, Ezra."

I get up as he says, "should I be offended."

"Only if I catch you. I still want revenge." I reply as Ezra gets up, takes a step back, and smirks.

"Really Kanan, your the one who stepped on your own trap." Ezra smirks as I look down and see that I'm stepping on the pressure sensitive trap.

"You... you set this up!" I accuse.

"Why thank you for noticing." Ezra bows mockingly. How did I play into his trap so easily.

"Ugh... why do you have to be such a good actor..." I mutter to myself as I lift my foot from the trap and some of Sabine's hidden paint bombs go off, making me look like a rainbow.

"I went to the school of street rats as a kid and learned everything I needed to survive. I thought you would have noticed by now, but that wasn't your trap." I look at Ezra in confusion. "Zeb set off YOUR trap when trying to set a prank for me! I just replicated it and set it into play. You might wanna watch where you step in your room." Ezra smirked and begins to walk off.

I try to walk after him but find I'm stuck. "Tsk, tsk Kanan. Trying to come back into the Ghost before the paint is dry... And easily removed." Ezra says laughing as he closes, and locks the hatch to the roof.

So... I'm stuck here for a while. How did he trick me so easily?

"EZRA BRIDGER! THERE BETTER BE A GOOD REASON MY DROID IS PINK!" At least I'm not the only one who was pranked...

* * *

**Wow. So... PINEAPPLES sorry if it sucked. But at least Joe made an appearance. Like I said, my focus is gonna be on Ezra's journal for a while but I'll still update. Thank you everyone who made it this far! PINEAPPLES! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**


	6. Indifferent

**Hello! Okay, this isn't so much of a prank. More of a story I got an idea of from one of my favorite book series! I can't WAIT a for you all to read it! Oh yeah! I'll be combining several things from comments too! Expect a very PINEAPPLELY experience! XD**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I groan as I rub sleep from my eyes. Why did we have to come on a mission? I thought that coloring Kanan like a rainbow would be able to put it off until he was back to normal... and I slept.

I wasn't lying about the whole nightmare thing. I just couldn't believe I opened up to Kanan. I needed that prank.

But yet, here we are. The rebels; Hera, Sabine, A pink Chopper, a rainbow colored Kanan, an aggravated Lasat, and me. The nearly asleep teen.

"Hault insurgents!" Yelled the inquisitor. (Yep, I brought him back or it took place before Fire Across The Galaxy. You pick.)

I roll my eyes, we can never catch a break.

"Zeb. Sabine. Take Ezra and go!" Kanan ordered.

"Yeah, not happening master." I say as I pull out my lightsaber.

Kanan shakes his head, "Just go kid."

I ignighted my lightsaber, "Still not happening."

Kanan sighs as Zeb and Sabine leave, but ignighted his own lightsaber.

"Pathetic Jedi." The inquisitor spat.

I suddenly felt something through the force and Kanan looked at me nervously. I sought out and found the source of the problem. The inquisitor was trying to hijack my mind.

"Um... Kanan..." I begin, felling nervous.

Kanan glances at me inbetween blocking the Inquisitor's blade. "Don't let him get to you."

I nod and close my mind, before opening them and smiling at my plan.

"You dare to smile, boy?" The Inquisitor snarled.

I feel him trying to dig further into my mind and begin my plan.

I shut my eyes once more, and picture with all my mind anything weird, random, or strange with all my might.

I first picture Kanan dancing in a leatard (Bam, inside while outside the mind dance party.)

Then I make up these strange fruits that I name bananas, pineapples, oranges and other things and picture an array of them ontop of Kallus' head like a strange hat while he danced in a circle.

I picture Zeb doing the worm. Sabine painting large smiles on stormtrooper helmets. Rainbow TIEs.

Stormtroopers and officers doing this weird thing called the 'Harlem Shake'. (That's right! I just did I that! XD)

I pictured Jabba the Hutt kissing the Emperor. I pictured Darth Maul cleaning his pink lightsaber while little girls bradded his unicorn imprinted hair.

I pictured multicolored Tookas belly dancing in bikinis.

By this point, the Inquisitor and Kanan had stopped. Kanan looked at the Inquisitor, confused. While the Inquisitor looked at me like I was insane with a hit of disgust.

I know it won't take many more strange thoughts. Time to get REALLY a weird!

I picture the Star Destoryers flying throught random, magical, rainbow portals.

I picture my magical childhood best friend, Bob, and I in matching Batman costumes while Bob at nuetella and I munched on cookies loudly while we partied with possessed purple toothbrushes.

I pictured the crews shoes with wings and looking like they were washed in glitter fly over Lothal and continue across the galaxy until they reached a singing reindeer doing backflips into a goldfish infested Mountain Dew lake.

Vampire pickles overthrowing the Empire while the Stormtroopers danced in pink tutus.

I then made the pink tutu wearing Stormtroopers have the word 'Jerk' written in big bold red letters across their forehead. Then I had them spray paint, 'Welcome to the Empire, home of the Galaxy's biggest jerk idiots that.' On all the TIE fighters.

Spray paint the rebels sign on the Star Destroyers.

And on the transports, 'The dark side DOESN'T have cookies!' With all the lettering being normal but the word 'doesn't'.

I picture singing lightsabers, neon colored waterfalls, purples hills of Lothal, then I pictured the Inquisitor chasing the crew on a treadmill and never reaching us cause... well... TREADMILL!

By this point the Inquisitor was looking at me like I was insane. Kanan must have figured out what was happening because he was smirking as he cuffed one of the Inquisitor's hands to a nearby pipe. The Inquisitor didn't even notice, so I continued.

Hamsters on treadmills.

PINEAPPLE SHAPED LOLLIPOPS!

Randomness through and through.

Eventually the Inquisitor managed to pull himself out of the void that is my wacky imagination. Just in time for me and Kanan to walk off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back on the Ghost~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanan turned to me, "What happened back there?"

"He was in my head." I said referring to the Inquisitor as 'he' so Hera doesn't go all mother mode.

Kanan looked slightly shocked, but then his face took on a look of indifference, "You did good Padawan." Kanan then smirked, "Do I even want to know what you thought to get him out of your crazy head?" Kanan poked my head repeatedly and I batted his hand away.

Then I smiled and shook my head, "Trust me master, you don't want to know."

He looked like he again when I said, "Kanan, trust me and my randomness, you don't wanna know."

Kanan stopped before shaking his head and smiling at me. "Alright kid. Just don't put any of it in my mind."

I smirk, "No promises..."

* * *

**Okay, this is the next chapter of picking sides. One that isn't on Wattpad yet. There may be some references from Wattpad comments and private chats, so just ignore them. This update won't be on Wattpad until I do my updating montage. That's when you can expect a steady flow of alternating updates for stories. Hope you liked it! PINEAPPLES!**


End file.
